A Gamer's Guide to Power
by Vsauce-Here
Summary: The powers of The Game are truly extraordinary but when you put it in the hands of a serious pyromaniac it gets a bit weird. Aka is just trying to live his life as a pyromaniac with the powers of The Game while saving the occasional girl and whatnot. Eventually will branch out to more worlds than just MHA. Neutral MC and Gamer MC.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness. Darkness was all that surrounded me, at this point I found the darkness to be almost comforting. I didn't know how long I'd spent in the vacant expanse of darkness. All I knew at this point was that I died, I died in a car crash. The reasoning for my death was simplistic, but I also knew that I wasn't the one driving the car at the time of its crashing. I found it strange that I could associate so many words with different emotions, but I couldn't associate them with memories. Mom, a feeling of protection and happiness. Dad, a feeling of excitement. All I could think about while floating around in the darkness were these words, wondering why I felt these emotions when thinking about them and how I came to associate the words with those emotions.

**Ping!**

A loud bell-like sound interrupted me from my musings. Light flooded my vision and text started to appear in front of my face. The text seemed to be inside of a floating glass panel and with how the words appeared on the screen it seemed like someone was typing them out. Either from the panel itself or from somewhere behind it light was being shone. The panel confused me, after spending such a long time in the darkness I thought that death was just like that, but suddenly I learned that for some reason there were glass panels with text on them after death. It was only after I read the words on the glass panel that I realized how wrong I was.

**Congrats! You have completed the tutorial. You are now ready to experience the full version of The Game!**

The tutorial? I assumed that by the tutorial this 'Game' meant my life, but that didn't make any sense. I started to remember things now, in every game I've ever played I would always know that I was in a game while in the tutorial, but I guess that even in those video games some features were locked off. If I had to guess the conditions for completing the tutorial were dying.

**Ping!**

Another ping sounded out, I guess that whenever 'The Game' wanted to send a message of sorts it would start with the sound of a bell.

**The Game is an interactive system that gives the power of The Game to a select candidate, The Gamer. You are the newest Gamer. Multiple other Gamers are floating around, but you won't have to worry about them. Using the power of The Game you, The Gamer, will travel to different worlds from different source materials, such as books and anime, in these worlds you will do what you do in every game, beat them.**

Beat them? Wait… why am I not even questioning the validity of these messages? Why am I not freaking out? I am almost 100% sure that if I was still alive then I'd probably be having a panic attack.

**Congrats! Skill(s) discovered**

**[Gamer's Mind] (Passive)**

**Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through.**

**Allows peaceful state of mind,**

**Grants immunity to psychological effects.**

Alright… that's certainly interesting. Do I have any other skills?

**Skill(s) Gained**

**[Gamer's Body] (Passive)**

**Grants a body that allows for the user to live real life like a game.**

**[Observe] (Active)**

**Provides information on target.**

Well, I guess that answers that question, if what Gamer's Body description said was true then that would technically mean that I wouldn't need any sleep or need to eat food, though maybe if I became a vampire or something I would need the blood. If I used Skyrim as an example then I would be able to discern that I wouldn't necessarily need to eat or sleep, but if I became a vampire somehow then I would still need blood to survive.

**Please select world.**

World? My mind flashes back to when 'The Game' said that I would need to beat worlds from certain anime or books, but I wasn't aware that I'd be able to choose the world that I'd want to go to.

**Don't get the wrong idea, your first selection of worlds is limited and gets even more limited as time goes on.**

Well, that's just great, would've been great to just be able to go to Medaka's Box and gain extremely op powers. I guess it's meant to be so that I don't start extremely overpowered or something.

**My Hero Academia: Ever wanted to be a goody-two-shoes superhero or the big bad villain? Then this would be one of the many worlds for you. In a world where nearly all the population of the world has a special power called a quirk, you must stand out and make a name for yourself along with the main cast of the show.**

**Game of Thrones: Ever wanted to take your shot and see if you could sit on the Iron Throne? Then this would be your chance, be in a world where it is weirdly both realistic and fantasy-like. Do you want to eventually sit on the throne or stay on the sidelines and guide everyone? The choice is yours.**

**Naruto: Become a kick-ass ninja and gain the powers of chakra. Cool right? Have the choice to choose between whatever village you want and become a shinobi. [Perk: Plot Armor] available.**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Take on the life of a demigod and try your best to live in the monster-infested world of Percy Jackson. Choose to go to Camp Jupiter or Camp Half-blood, or just do your own thing and avoid all that drama. [Perk: Plot Armor] available.**

That's not a lot of choices, I truly wonder how it could go down from four, I'd imagine that The Game would eventually need to expand on the list of worlds, or it would just want me to complete the first four worlds before moving on. Anyways, whats this 'Plot Armor' perk?

**Perk**

**[Plot Armor]**

**Take over the role of the main character and gain their plot armor, at the cost of losing memories of major plot points in the story.**

Ok… while it does sound useful in a few scenarios I doubt that I'd ever want to use the title, it just didn't sound like something I'd want. Now I need to decide which world I wanted to go to, Game of Thrones was obviously off the list first, I did not want to deal with that drama, and my knowledge of the series wasn't that good. I wouldn't mind going to the world of Percy Jackson but I wouldn't want to be held down by a camp so I'd have to wait till I get stronger so I'd be able to stay on my own and not have to rely on a camp. Now Naruto… the one that I hold the most knowledge of out of the four but also the one that I'm the most scared of. While the other worlds were straight forward (besides Game of Thrones) Naruto was weird… I knew how to perfectly cheese the 'flawless' system of Naruto, I just needed a Sharingan and my work would be done. Well, maybe I'd wait a little while longer until I became strong enough to rip a Sharingan out of some Uchiha, or maybe even become Orochimaru and steal an Uchiha's body. Well, all that was left was My Hero Academia, it was still a pretty strong world but like Percy Jackson, it had places that could train me, like UA or some other Hero School. Unlike Percy Jackson though I wouldn't mind attending UA, like come on, did you see those hot girls? The hot girls at UA aren't the entire reason why I'd want to go to My Hero Academia it's because of…. well it is mainly because of the girls but I wanted to become a hero or villain, either would be good.

**Are you sure?**

**Y/N**

After pressing down on My Hero Academia another message appeared asking for confirmation. I clicked Y.

**Select Race:**

**[Human] (Quirkless)**

**[Human] (Quirk)**

Well, this is obvious. I pressed down on 'Human (Quirk)'.

**[Human] (Quirk)**

**You are a human… with a bit more spice.**

**You are born with a quirk and given a free skill at birth. Said skill is randomized and can either be god-like or absolute dogshit.**

**Gain 25% bonus class EXP.**

Well, that's reassuring, especially the port where my quirk could be absolute dogshit or god-like, I was personally hoping for closer to the god-like side of things, but you never know.

**Please select a class.**

**[Fighter][Archer][Mage][Healer][Rogue]**

Looking over my choices the only ones that stuck out to me were Fighter and Mage, no matter how much I'd love to be a fighter I knew that killing wasn't widely accepted and carrying a sword around wasn't that reassuring to the general populace. So, I pressed down on Mage.

**Please select a specialization.**

**[Elemental Mage][Illusionist][Enchanter[Summoner][Necromancer]**

Well really, I wanted to be in the fight so the only one that fitted what I wanted from myself was Elemental Mage. Though eventually, I'd want to become a spell sword or something along the lines of that.

**Class Gained**

**[Elemental Mage] – LVL 1/100 [0%]**

**Gain 5 INT and WIS every level.**

**Please select first and primary element.**

**[Fire][Water][Earth][Wind]**

I look over the four options, the only one that I wouldn't jump to get would be Earth, though the only reason I'd want water is that most of blood is made from water. Though I guess since it said 'first element' then I'd be able to eventually choose a second element. I am left between the choice of Fire and Wind, of course, I choose Fire because who isn't a bit of a pyromaniac?

**Skill Gained**

**[Pyrokinesis] – LVL 1/100 [0%]**

**The general control of fire and its uses. Higher-level = greater control/stronger**

**Skill Gained**

**[Fireball] – LVL 1/50 [0%]**

**Breathe out a fireball and shoot it out in a general direction. Chance to give Burning effect to target.**

**Cost – 50 MP**

**Damage – 15**

Ok… that skill isn't that noteworthy, but I will make it work. Ok, now I think there is more than just getting my class situation handled.

**Type in your name of choosing**

Oh… OH, I guess I'd have to choose a Japanese name of sorts because I'd be going to a world inside of Japan, besides I can always change my name… I think.

**Your name is: Aka**

**Are you sure? Y/N**

Yes, I'm sure about the name I wouldn't have typed it in if I wasn't sure about it. Though admittedly making my name 'red' in Japanese was uncreative.

**Aka**

**Level – 1**

**Class – Elemental Mage – LVL 1 [0%]**

**Race – Human (Quirk)**

**Rank – Mortal**

**Alignment – True Neutral **

**HP – 100 [20 HP per minute]**

**MP – 100 [20 MP per 30 seconds]**

**SP – 100 [20 SP per 30 seconds]**

**STR – 10**

**END – 10**

**DEX – 10**

**INT – 10**

**WIS – 10**

**CHA – 10**

**LCK – 10**

**MP Regen = WIS X 2**

**MP = INT X 10**

**SP/Health Regen = END X 2**

**Health = END x 10**

**SP = END X 10**

So basically, I'm an absolute normie, great, well I guess it's a starting point, a bad one, but a starting point, nonetheless.

**As an optional choice, you can choose to take random flaws.**

**For every random flaw, a bonus will be granted.**

**Would you like to participate: Y/N?**

Hell yeah! Gambling is always the right choice.

**Trait Gained**

**[Pyromaniac]**

**You like setting things on a fire… a bit too much.**

**Perk Gained**

**[Daily Gacha Coins]**

**Test your luck in the ultimate gambling game, but here's the thing you don't lose anything!**

Yea remember when I said everyone is a bit of a pyromaniac. Yea I can neither say that I am or am not regretting that.

**Would you like to go again: Y/N?**

Sure, why the hell not?

**Trait Gained**

**[Lack of Empathy]**

**You generally have a lack of empathy and only truly care about people you know.**

**Perk Gained**

**[Prodigy]**

**Every skill/class you gain is 50% easier to level up.**

**Would you like to go again: Y/N?**

Well… that trait sucks but the perk is relatively good, but it's going to be a bit harder being a pro hero, but it doesn't matter much in the long run. I decided to not go again after that.

**You are now prepared to enter the world of My Hero Academia.**

**In**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

Where am I? One second The Game is counting down and the next I'm in a bedroom, I guess I got teleported here. My alarm starts to ring after I come to that revelation, I guess either I have a job or need to go to work, I hate that I'm saying this, but I hope its school. "Aka! It's your first day at the new school!" A voice calls down from somewhere downstairs, my mind provides the information that it is my mother.

"I know mom! I just woke up!" I yell back, the word mom feels weird on my tongue, if not a bit wrong.

Ok first things first, where is the school that I'm going to? Aldera Junior High, the words of the school appear in my mind, honestly, it's a bit weird, I'm guessing that I don't remember my past life, but the information will be provided to me if I need it. If I remember correctly then I must wear a Gakuran while at school, it really sucks. After putting on the Gakuran I head downstairs, my mother waiting for me. I decide to use the [Observe] skill on her.

**Nise Kuku**

**Your Mother**

**Level – 5**

**Race – Human (Quirk)**

**Quirk – Magnetism – The ability to cause any two objects weighing under 10 pounds to stick together.**

**STR – 7**

**END – 5**

**DEX – 8**

**INT – 20**

**WIS – 16**

**CHA – 24**

**LCK – 5**

**Thoughts about you – Love**

Ok… imma just say it, my mother is a total milf, I would fuck her, but I doubt that she would reciprocating of that. "Alright mom, I'm ready to go." I say calmly tugging at my collar, "I honestly hate this outfit."

My mother giggles at that and gives me a hug, "do you want me to drive you there? You can't use your quirk in public, so I don't want you to get in trouble."

Oh yea, I have a quirk, I'll have to investigate that later. "I'm fine, besides I never get in trouble." How did I know that? Don't ask because I don't know.

My mother nods and shoos me out the door while telling me to have a fun time. Walking to the school my mind is clouded in though, if I had to guess the anime starts towards the beginning of the school year, y'know with the teacher asking the students what they want to be or something like that. I don't really have a lot of time to work with but if I want to gain OFA, and I do, then I'll A. Kill Izuku (very morbid) B. Somehow steal the spotlight from Izuku C. Distract Izuku somehow. Two of my option relied on 'somehow' but the first option wasn't a somehow, and since this is a game then I'm guessing I have an inventory. As soon as I thought about an inventory a screen popped up in front of my with squares in it, in the first square there was a book. I didn't put a book in there so might as well check it out.

**Skill Book: ID Create/Escape**

**Would you like to learn this skill? Warning: Upon learning this skill the book will be destroyed.**

Sure, why not?

**Skill added**

**[ID Create] – LV 1/EX [0%]**

**Create dungeons for you to explore and defeat enemies.**

**Current IDs:**

**Wolves**

**Skill Added**

**[ID Escape] – LV 1/EX [0%] (Levels with [ID Create])**

**Escape current ID**

Well that's cool, so will time be frozen when I go into the ID?

**Yes.**

Ok, thanks totally awesome game. Now that I know that time will be frozen, I guess I need to grind. Wait, if I want to convince All Might to give me OFA then I need to look weak, Status.

**Aka Kuku**

**Level – 1**

**Class – Elemental Mage – LVL 1 [0%]**

**Race – Human (Quirk)**

**Quirk – Umbrakinesis – The ability to manipulate shadows**

**Alignment – True Neutral **

**HP – 100 **

**MP – 100 **

**SP – 100 **

**STR – 10**

**END – 10**

**DEX – 10**

**INT – 10**

**WIS – 10**

**CHA – 10**

**LCK – 10**

**Skill Added**

**[Umbrakinesis] – LV 1/50 [0%]**

**The control of shadows higher level = easier to control/stronger**

**Skill Added**

**[Dark Spike]**

**Cost – 50 MP**

**Damage – 30 HP**

I kinda like the fact that my Quirk is just shadow control, even if its sorta edgy. Anyways, why does Dark Spike do more damage than my Fireball? Now that I think about it, the description for the perk did say it had a chance to inflict burning effect so maybe it balances the damage out. Anyways my Quirk right now is absolute dogshit, I need to level it up, especially if I want to become a villain or a hero.

**-5 HP**

What? Suddenly I'm aware of the fact that I walked into someone and I am now atop of them. Getting up I look at who I walked into, seeing green hair I immediately knew who it was, Izuku Midoriya.

**Izuku Midoriya**

**Deku**

**Level – 3**

**Race – Human (Quirkless)**

**STR – 3**

**END – 5**

**DEX – 6**

**INT – 27**

**WIS – 18**

**CHA – 7**

**LCK – 16**

**Thoughts about you – He doesn't know you**

"You ok? Sorry I wasn't really paying attention." Honestly after seeing two people's stats I know that I have a pretty good start with 10s in every stat. I offer my hand to Izuku.

Grabbing onto my hand Izuku pulls himself up, "ah i-it's fine."

I nod, "I'm Aka by the way."

He nods meekly, "I'm Izuku, you're the new exchange student, right? You speak really good Japanese for an American."

Now it is my turn to nod, it seems I am learning more about myself without even trying to. "Yea, my dad's Japanese so I primarily spoke Japenese with him." It seems that my mom met my dad in America, they got married blah blah blah then they moved here and my dad's on a work trip.

Izuku nods, "I see, so do you know the way to the school?"

I shake my head, "nope, I was just walking hoping that I'd eventually find myself at the entrance."

"I can lead you to the school if you want," Izuku offers.

"Sure, it would help me out a lot." I respond, Izuku nods and starts walking ahead of me and towards the direction of what I'm assuming is the school.

Eventually both Izuku and I arrive at the school, the school is smaller than I expected, but that doesn't really matter. "Thanks for leading me to the school Izuku, you're in my grade, right?"

Izuku nods, "mhm, and with how this school works we are in the same class, and I happen to know where that class is, want me to show you?"

I nod and don't give any vocal response. Following after Izuku, we're suddenly interrupted by someone grabbing onto Izuku. "Yo Deku!" the kid who was holding onto him yelled out, he had ash blond hair, and I recognized it.

**Katsuki Bakugo**

**Kaachan**

**Level – 18**

**Race – Human (Quirk)**

**Quirk – Explosion – Gives the user the ability to excrete sweat like nitroglycerin from their palms and ignite it at will to create explosions.**

**STR – 28**

**END – 43**

**DEX – 26**

**INT – 23**

**WIS – 12**

**CHA – 14**

**LCK – 9**

**Thoughts about you – You're the new kid**

Well shit, guess I really only compare to people who either don't have a quirk or their quirk is useless, or people who just don't train. Let's do quick math, if my HP is END X 10 then Katsuki's HP would be 430, but I doubt that would be the case, his quirk causes explosions and as far as I know he isn't immune to the recoil from them, so why is his health at that?

**Note: Certain Quirks give the user certain boost to certain stats, HP, MP, SP, or skills. You now have this boost as well.**

**Due to [Quirk: Umbrakinesis] you now hav level in [Sneak] skill and Mana gained via intelligence is doubled**

**Skill Added**

**[Sneak] – LV 1/100 [0%] (Due to quirk LV X 2 = 1)**

**1% chance of not getting caught more or less depending on environment and/or person**

So basically, everyone with a quirk has a little cheat, well I can't say that I'm complaining even if [Sneak] is useless to me right now. "H-hi Kaachan, you ready for the school year?" I am interrupted from my musings by Izuku who responds to Katsuki.

"Of course, next year I'll get into UA, just stay out of my way Deku." Katsuki of course ignores me and starts to walk ahead after that brief message.

Izuku blushes red in embarrassment, "that was Katsuki Bakugo, we've known each other since we were kids but after he got his quirk he changed, and well I didn't get mine."

"Wait you don't have a quirk?" I try to play it off as if I didn't already know that he didn't have a quirk.

"Yea, I just never manifested one, sorry if it makes you think any differently of me." Izuku looks away from as if expecting me to suddenly start hating him because of his Quirkless status.

"Nah, I understand that there's not a 100% chance of manifesting a quirk so there's no harm in you being Quirkless." I say quickly.

Izuku nods, "thanks for understanding."

"Of course, I'd understand, besides my own quirk would typically be seen as something a villain would have or as something that's dark." I silently snicker to myself at the little pun at the end, even if Izuku doesn't understand the pun.

"Oh, whats your quirk then?" A light sparks in Izuku's eyes, the enthusiasm in his voice reminds me of the fact that he likes to take notes on people's quirks.

"It's Umbrakinesis, allows me to control shadows and what not." To demonstrate my ability, I try to summon a bit of shadow, but a ping sounds and reading it reveals that I don't have enough levels in the skill to manifest shadows.

"Oh. OH! Haha, that was a really bad joke you made back then, with it being dark and all, you weren't lying though about it being something a villain would have." Izuku says after laughing a bit from realizing the joke I made.

"Anyways I think this is our class." I say pointing at the classroom.

Izuku nods in confirmation, "yea it is, so let's go in."

As we enter the classroom the sound of people talking immediately stops, and everyone moves their heads to look at Izuku and I. I guess that being a new kid in a school where most of the people now each other is strange. The teacher was the first to recover and waved me over to him, "why don't you introduce yourself to the class."

I look at the class recognizing only two people, Izuku and Katsuki. I don't care about the fodder characters, so I don't bother using observe on them. "Yo, I'm Aka Kuku and I'm the exchange student from America."

The teacher nods along, "good good, I'm sure you can guess where your desk is, or do you need help?"

I glare lightly at him, of course its obvious theres only one empty desk, fucking asshole. Thankfully the desk I'll be sitting at is right next to Izuku's. Once I sat down the teacher grabbed a stack of papers and started to hand them out. It was asking about my desired life-course. "Now class I understand that all of you want to be heroes," the class starts to yell out displaying their quirks, "now class you have to remember that using your quirks in school is against the rules." The teacher looked like he was going to continue his little speech but was interrupted by Katsuki.

"Don't group my up with all of these fodder characters teach." Katsuki snarls while saying it, and snarls even more when the class starts to yell at him. "Shut up!" Katsuki claps his hands together forming an explosion causing the class to quiet down.

"I've already aced the mock test at UA, I'm not aiming for useless office jobs like the rest of you fodder, I'm aiming for a spot even higher than All Might." The class nods along, not wanting to make Katsuki mad.

"Ah yes if I remember correctly Izuku and Aka both want to go to UA." The teacher says offhandedly causing the class to start laughing at Izuku and I.

Multiple people in the class told Izuku that he couldn't get into UA with just studying, most of them don't even make it fully through the sentence without breaking into a fit of laughter. Katsuki finally deciding to show himself fired off an explosion in the direction of Izuku and I. "You think that you, a Quirkless idiot can get into UA? Don't put yourself on my level Izuku." Izuku shrinks into his chair after Katsuki tells him that, "and you, a fucking Yankee thinking they can enter into UA, the best hero school in the country? Don't make me laugh." Damn, that was something, I'm not a fucking Yankee though.

"I'm not a fucking Yankee, best remember that." I get up from my desk and walk over to Katsuki, honestly, he fucking annoys me, "and I will beat your ass in the UA exams."

Katsuki's snarl grows, "meet me tomorrow at Dagobah beach and we will settle who's better there."

**Quest Added**

**Objective: Meet Katsuki at Dagobah beach then kill him**

**Reward(s): Explosion Quirk and Villain Questline added**

**Penalties: OFA Questline locked and Hero questline locked**

**Accept: Y/N?**

Why do I have to kill him? Oh hell, what am I saying? Of course, I'd kill him if I actually met him at Dagobah. The questions is if I want to actually do this, if I become a villain I could get close to All For One and get some more quirks but I could do the same if I was a Hero, but by close I mean I would kill him if I was a hero then hopefully gain All For One. The cons outweigh the benefits, so I guess I'll have to deny this quest. "No, we can prove who's better at the UA exams." Damn, guess my dreams of being a kickass villain were gone.

Katsuki snarled and sat back down, I sat back down as well, staring ahead waiting for class to just end. Throughout class Izuku kept on glancing at me as if wanting to say something but when I'd look at him, he would turn red and quickly look away. Eventually we have a break and I decide to ask him why he keeps looking at me. "It's because Katsuki isn't used to being said no to so you kinda knocked him down a peg, if only a little bit." Izuku says, I nod at it but don't actually say anything in response.

Finally, after what seemed forever the final bell rang, and everyone started to leave the class. I stay behind with Izuku because I know that Izuku would look at his phone and see the news about the sludge villain attack and try to write about it in his notebook. As if on cue Izuku looks at his phone, sees the news report, and pulls out his notebook. "Yo Izuku whats that?" I ask pointing at the notebook.

"Oh, it's a notebook that I write in when I see or read about someone's quirk, I basically just write about potential abilities and already known abilities." Izuku responds.

I nod, "sounds interesting Izuku." I look up seeing Katsuki walking over to us, I stare at him for a second before he starts walking into a different direction, I guess me saying no to him really had an effect on him.

"Anyways, you can go on ahead if you want, I think I'll stay here for a bit and write about the recent villain attack." Izuku tells me, I nod and walk out of the classroom.

That was different from canon, in canon he goes home and while walking he gets attacked, guess someone is pulling the strings to allow me to get attacked and gain One for All. Well, it isn't important guess I should start walking. I already know whats going to happen to me if I use the same route that Izuku did to get to the school so there's no worries there. Now I just have to play the waiting game so see when the sludge villain would attack me.

A few seconds later I find myself regretting the fact that I wanted the sludge villain to attack me. Basically, the sludge villain was now suffocating me and being how weak I am, I couldn't do anything about it.

**[Suffocating] Effect added**

**-2 HP every second**

It honestly sucks, and even though I know that I'm going to be saved it doesn't change how scared I am. I'm desperately pulling at the sludge villain's body, at least I think it's his body. Thankfully [Gamer's Mind] prevents me from freaking out but it doesn't stop me from desperately trying to survive. I think the sludge thing said something, but I don't hear it and the next second a strong wind pushes into me separating me from the sludge villain and destroying the sludge villain. I hate to say it, but I pass out after that, but I know it was All Might that saved me.

I wake up a bit later to find All Might looking at me, big shocker. "Are you alright young man?" He asks, I nod in response, "I think I'm fine."

All Might nods, "alright then, my job is now done."

All Might gets ready to jump but I know that if I want One for All then I need to grab onto him. "Wait!" I yell out, of course All Might doesn't hear me and then he starts to jump.

I grab onto him and in the process accidentally knock the bottle of sludge from his pants. "Let go kid!" All Might yells at me, "I can't! If I do, I'll die!" I yell back. All Might grits his teeth and coughs, a bit of blood coming out of his mouth.

All Might lands at the next building we pass over, I let go of him dazed from the short flight, "so kid what was so important that you had to grab onto me?" All Might asks.

"Well, I wanted to ask you if it's possible for me to become a hero even if my quirk is something that people would assume a villain would have." I really have to try to act like I'm distraught so that All Might believes me, and I think it's working.

"Look kid, if you truly want to be a hero then you shouldn't care about how others will view it, anyways I need to give the sludge to the police stat-" All Might abruptly stops and erupts into a coughing fit and smoke starts to cover him, and once the smoke cleared it revealed a lanky man in the place of the muscular man.

"What the fuck?" I already knew this was his true form, but I still had to play the part of a clueless teen talking to his idol.

"Shit. I guess I can't make an excuse for this, can I? You see my quirk just allows me to transform into the muscular body that everyone knows me by. I used to be able to use my quirk 24/7 but after a wound I got five years back I haven't been able to use it constantly." He lifts up his shirt to show the wound, in person it looks much worse compared to the anime.

"Why don't you show the public?" I ask curiously, I was actually pretty curious as to why he didn't show the public his true form.

"It's because I need to keep up the persona of the Symbol of Peace and not let anyone know how weak I am without my quirk. Anyways kid I have to return this sludg… where did it go? It must've slipped out when you grabbed onto me, well I can't do anything about it now." All Might sighs and starts to walk towards the stairs.

"Wait, it was my fault the villain got out! I've got to go help!" I run ahead of All Might and ignore his protests at my idea. Running down the stairs I mentally sigh, it seems that I'll need to save Katsuki now.

**Author's Note: Honestly, I've been planning on writing this for the longest time, but only recently did I decide to stop being a coward and write it. Also, I'm using most of 'The Game' mechanics from the author 'The Dark Wolf Shiro' his/her fanfictions are what made me want to write this. I will admit though that this was originally just a random idea that I developed upon in algebra, no wonder my grade is so low. If you can, please leave a review, that is what shows me that you readers are enjoying what I am writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: If you already read the original version of the second chapter then you don't necessarily need to read this version. I just edited this to fix the things I didn't like about the original and to hopefully fix some of the stuff others were complaining about.**

Ok, to be completely honest I'm having second thoughts about saving Katsuki, like seriously I have to fight off this sludge villain? The same one who nearly killed me? Still if I want One for All then I need to actually try to save Katsuki, I honestly am wondering if I'm mentally insane. I arrived at the scene of attack around a few seconds ago and I knew that All Might already arrived, so it seemed that I'd need to make a scene. Thankfully though it seems The Game was following the anime because Kamui Wood, Mt. Lady, and a few other heroes were here. Even though some heroes were at the scene they still weren't attacking because there was a person inside of the sludge villain thing.

**Quest Added**

**Objective: Save Katsuki from the sludge villain**

**Reward: OFA Questline Added, 200 Class EXP**

**Accept: Y/N?**

Well, of course I'm going to accept, but I guess now I need to actually sprint over to the sludge villain like a dumbass, but if I do then I'd be a dumbass that would eventually get One for All. So, I forced my body to start running forming a dark spike as I ran to distract the sludge villain, because I'm pretty sure that I have some hentai in my backpack so I can't sacrifice it.

**-50 MP**

Surprisingly the dark spike stayed in place meaning that the sludge villain was stuck for a few seconds. So, I carefully formed three more spikes and impaled them into the sludge villain, carefully trying to not hit Katsuki.

**-150 MP**

**Ping!**

Look Game, I don't have enough time to read your messages so go away.

**Ok. **

Now that the Dark Spikes were momentarily holding down the Sludge Villain, I started to pull at Katsuki's arm trying to pull him out of the sludge monster. "Aka?! What are you doing here?" Katsuki yells out once I've managed to pull the sludge covering his mouth.

"Saving you obviously, dumbass." Obviously, I say this like the badass I am trying to be and not like the dumbass I'm currently am being.

Alright so I saved Katsuki a little bit, now where is All Might? "Detroit Smash!" Ah, that's where he is, thought you couldn't do anything about it? Fucker.

All Might vanishes after he saves Katsuki and me, and the heroes go up to me and scold me for my actions and congratulate Katsuki, for something, I honestly don't know what for, he just sat there dying.

**Quest Completed**

**Objective: Save Katsuki from the sludge thing**

**Rewards: OFA Questline and 200 Class EXP**

**Quest Added: [The Torch]**

**Objective: Get 50 strength to withstand the bare minimum of One for All, after All Might offers to train you.**

**Reward: One for All, ?, ?**

Well isn't that great? Truly a joyous moment for all to enjoy. Anyways I need to find a way out of this place and get back to my house, I'm sure my mother already saw the news and knows that I was involved with the attack. I somehow manage to evade the news reporters and head out onto the street and try to head back home. "Kid. You were able to do something I wasn't able to do back there. I was afraid that people wouldn't like me if they saw my true appearance, and here you, you a civilian, risk your life to save that boy. You gave me the courage I needed to transform again into All Might and save that boy. Tell me did your legs move on their own? Were your only thoughts about trying to save that boy?" Even though I knew that All Might was going to talk to me it still doesn't stop me from being a little annoyed at him interrupting my walk.

"wh-what? Of course. The only thing on my mind was that I needed to save Katsuki. Even though he's an absolute douche, he's still an innocent person and I can't stand by while an innocent person like that gets attacked and no one wants to do anything." Actually, the only thing on my mind back then was hoping that All Might came in clutch and saved my sorry ass, though admittedly the last sentence was true, at least to the old me.

All Might nods thoughtfully, he seemed to think for a few seconds thinking about the words he wanted to say next. "Would you like to be my successor kid?"

"Successor?" I honestly hate acting like someone clueless, it gets annoying very quickly, but if I wanted to get One for All then I needed to keep it up.

"Yes, my quirk One for All, it allows me stockpile power, but I can pass along the power of One for All, like a torch. I want you to be the next bearer of One for All." All Might briefly goes into his buff mode and flashes his signature smile. Honestly all I could think about was that this was pretty anticlimactic, could there be a couple of more explosions? Come on can we get Michael Bay in here? He's always good with explosions.

"I-I don't know what to say, of course! How can you pass it on to me?" I say excitedly, being completely honest I was excited about gaining One for All, but you won't see me going all fanboy.

"Well it'll be little more complex than just 'passing' in on. If you'd get One for All right now in your current state your arms would implode on themselves. So first I have to train you, so you'll be able to properly use One for All." All Might looked at me for a second longer as if trying to see if his assessment was true. Eventually he nodded in satisfaction and started to walk away he stopped after a second realizing he forgot to mention something, "meet me at 3PM at Dagobah beach tomorrow, we'll start you're training there." Finally, after making that little statement he started walking again and eventually left my field of view.

Alright, so I need to go to Dagobah tomorrow, but first I need to train, honestly I now realize the mistake I made earlier, my class only gives WIS and INT so if I had trained earlier today I wouldn't have gotten any physically stronger. To become physically stronger, I need to do exercise or cheat pass that and gain a class that gives strength. When can I get a different class though?

**Whenever you reach level 20 in current class you can gain another class, also check your status dumbass.**

Jeez, fine I'll check my status.

**Aka Kuku**

**Level – 3**

**Class – Elemental Mage – LVL 3/100 [10%]**

**Race – Human (Quirk)**

**Quirk – Umbrakinesis – The ability to manipulate shadows**

**Alignment – True Neutral **

**HP – 100 **

**MP – 500**

**SP – 100 **

**STR – 10**

**END – 10**

**DEX – 10**

**INT – 25**

**WIS – 25**

**CHA – 10**

**LCK – 10**

**Certain skills have leveled up**

**[Umbrakinesis] – LVL 4/50 [5%]**

**The control of shadows higher level = easier to control/stronger**

**[Dark Spike] – LVL 6/50 [5%]**

**Cost – 35 MP**

**Damage – 55 HP**

Oh, that's good I guess, I think that leveling up [Umbrakinesis] lowers the cost for skills in its category and leveling up the actual skill heightens the damage. If I level [Dark Spike] to max then it would only do 275 damage, which isn't good, guess I'll need to eventually create different skills for me to use. With my status page still out I look through my perks, with only one really catching my eye, the daily Gacha coin one, I wonder, what is a Gacha Coin?

**Gacha Coin**

**Allows one to pull of the Gacha, granting you a random item/companion**

**Would you like to use your daily Gacha spin: Y/N?**

If what I'm reading is true then I won't lose anything if I do spin, so I might as well.

**Gacha spinning**

**Item Added**

**Rebellion**

**The legendary sword of Dante from Devil May Cry, hopefully you never go to Devil May Cry universe because he'd beat your ass if he knew you had this.**

**Damage – 10 x STR**

**Durability – Nigh indestructible**

**Special Ability – Unlock [Half-Demon] race to gain access to Special Ability**

Well that's great, this is basically making my Spell sword dreams come true like shit, with this extremely OP sword I could defeat anyone with just 100 STR, though I wonder there must be some people with more than 1,000 health, eh. The sword automatically went into my inventory and I couldn't equip it, something about me needed a specific class before using it, guess that I'll need to go grinding before I head home, and thankfully time is frozen in the ID, so time to enter the wolf ID. [ID Create].

The ID world is just a forest, a nice-looking forest, but a forest, nonetheless. Hopefully I can get some training in, and hopefully the wolves aren't that strong. The first enemy is spotted was a scouting wolf.

**Scouting Wolf**

**LVL – 5**

**HP - 250**

**Kill to gain – 300 EXP**

There were about 10 different scouting wolves, but they haven't noticed me just yet. I wonder, can I create a new skill? Let's see if I have a high enough level in [Umbrakinesis] to do what I want to do. Creating a sphere of shadows, I didn't receive any alert that it didn't work so I guess I can use the move now. The sphere moved to the area above all the wolves and then the magic happened.

**-450 MP**

**Skill Created**

**Name it!**

Uh…. [The Abyss]?

**Skill Added**

**[The Abyss] LVL – 8/50 [3%]**

**Create a sphere of shadows and throw it into a general area, the sphere will shoot out dozens of spikes and hit nearby targets.**

**Cost – 400**

**Damage – 150 HP per spike**

**Skill/Classes have leveled up**

**[Umbrakinesis] – LVL – 14/50**

**The control of shadows higher level = easier to control/stronger**

**[Elemental Mage] – LVL – 15/100**

Ok, that [Prodigy] perk combined with my human race boost is definitely coming in handy, I just need to figure out how to get an extra 25% off of my leveling and leveling will be 100% easier. Anyways I might as well look at my status.

**Aka Kuku**

**Level – 15**

**Class – Elemental Mage – LVL 15/100**

**Race – Human (Quirk)**

**Quirk – Umbrakinesis – The ability to manipulate shadows**

**Alignment – True Neutral **

**HP – 100 **

**MP – 1500**

**SP – 100 **

**STR – 10**

**END – 10**

**DEX – 10**

**INT – 75**

**WIS – 75**

**CHA – 10**

**LCK – 10**

Wait, why is my MP maxed if I just used 450 MP for the last attack?

**Leveling up maxes out HP, SP, and MP**

That… ok, I won't complain about it since its helping me in the long run. Anyways just 5 more levels in my current class before I get to be able and switch classes, preferably something that gives END and STR since I need more health and SP.

I went around for a little while longer massacring the scouting wolves gaining multiple levels in multiple skills and levels in my class. After about 30 mins of grinding my stats looked like this.

**Aka Kuku**

**Level – 30**

**Class – Elemental Mage – LVL 30/100**

**Race – Human (Quirk)**

**Quirk – Umbrakinesis – The ability to manipulate shadows**

**Alignment – True Neutral **

**HP – 100 **

**MP – 3100**

**SP – 100 **

**STR – 10**

**END – 10**

**DEX – 10**

**INT – 155**

**WIS – 155**

**CHA – 10**

**LCK – 10**

I blacked out around the 10 minute mark, which so happened to be when I decided to start using pyrokinesis to deal with the scouting wolves, by the time I came to the entire section of the forest I was in was burning, can't say I didn't enjoy it though. In my blackout I happened to have created a skill.

**[Pyrokinesis] – LVL 25/50**

**The general control of fire and its uses. Higher-level = greater control/stronger**

**[Fireball] – LVL 30/50**

**Breathe out a fireball and shoot it out in a general direction. Chance to give Burning effect to target.**

**Cost – 25 MP**

**Damage – 160 HP**

**[Great Fire Annihilation] – LVL – 5/50**

**Creates a sea of flames (totally didn't rip this off of Naruto)**

**Cost- 1500 MP**

**Damage – 1000 HP**

I think that me using [Great Fire Annihilation] is what burnt down my area of the forest, honestly, I think I pull of the jut- skill better than Madara. Apparently now that I am halfway through Pyrokinesis I can unlock another element, but well, I'll do that later first I got to do a class change.

**Choose next class**

**[Fighter][Archer][Healer][Rogue]**

Well I doubt a sword class will be in [Archer] or [Healer] and I don't want [Rogue] so I'll have to go with [Fighter].

**Choose sub-class**

**[Warrior][Duelist][Martial Arts][Berserker]**

Hmmm, I feel like [Warrior] would be STR and END, [Duelist] would be STR and DEX, [Martial Arts] would probably be STR and END and maybe a tiny bit of DEX, and I have no idea what berserker would be, and I need STR and END class and I have a sword so [Warrior] it is.

**Class Gained**

**[Warrior] – LVL 1/100 [0%]**

**Gain 5 END and STR every level.**

**Skill Gained**

**[Sword Proficiency (Novice)] (Passive)**

**Gained the knowledge of how to use a regular sword with some skill**

**Skill Gained**

**[Light Armor Proficiency (Novice)] (Passive)**

**Gained the knowledge of how to wear light armor with some skill**

**Skill Gained**

**[Power Strike] (Active)**

**Cost – 50 SP**

**Damage – [(STRx2) + Weapon Damage] HP**

Ok, that last skill is OP with Rebellion it basically does, 120, wait never mind it's not that different than from the actual damage Rebellion currently does. Anyways now that that is done, I need to check my inventory, apparently, I gained loot from all the enemies I killed and I just sent them to my inventory, I also need to equip Rebellion.

**STR Stat Crystalx5**

**Increases STR stat by 5**

**DEX Stat Crystalx2**

**Increases DEX stat by 5**

**END Stat Crystalx2**

**Increases END stat by 5**

**Uncommon Heart Crystalx1**

**Increases a Heart by 10 points.**

Ok… what? What the fuck?

**First Heart Crystal found; Romance Bingo Book added**

You've got to be kidding me, seriously? Next thing I know I'll be playing Huniepop, but at least this helps me determine how much certain people like me, welp theres an option to open the book so I might as well open it. It's basically like Huniepop's girls page, but instead of the five hearts for affection it shows a percentage, hurray? The only percentage I currently have is my mother, so I guess that The Game considers her a romance option which is really good.

**Nise Kuku – 20%**

Why is my mother so high? I would understand if it was reputation or something like that but this romantic affection, I'm not complaining though. Might as well use the crystal on her.

**Warning: Using an uncommon heart crystal will only raise the target's hearts by 5, uncommon heart crystals can't raise the target's hearts above 25.**

Well, that sucks but I have no one else to use it on so yea I'll do it anyways. Anyways I need to use all of the Stat Crystals I have. After using all the crystals this Is what my stats looked like.

**Aka Kuku**

**Level – 30**

**Class – Warrior – LVL 1/100 [0%]**

**Race – Human (Quirk)**

**Quirk – Umbrakinesis – The ability to manipulate shadows**

**Alignment – True Neutral **

**HP – 200 (40 HP per minute)**

**MP – 3100 (310 MP per 30 Seconds)**

**SP – 200 (40 SP per minute**

**STR – 35**

**END – 20**

**DEX – 20**

**INT – 155**

**WIS – 155**

**CHA – 10**

**LCK – 10**

Now, with a sword that does 350 damage I am ready to head deeper into the forest. The first pack of wolves I encounter are a group of Omegas, they should be easy EXP.

**Omega Wolf**

**LVL – 15**

**HP – 750**

**Kill to gain – 1000 EXP**

Well let's think about this, I need to get three hits in to kill one Omega Wolf. With how much EXP I gain from killing one Omega Wolf then I would gain, what, 5 levels? So, killing one gives me 25 strength and then I'd have 60 strength and I would deal 600 damage per hit. Well that isn't too bad, the only downside is that I would gain less levels each kill I get. If I'm not faster then these wolves then I'm screwed, but if I truly need to then I can just kill the group using [Great Fire Annihilation] or [The Abyss]

**Note: Using a classes ability while having another class equipped doubles the cost.**

Well I still have enough to use [Great Fire Annihilation] if I need to. I have to strategically eliminate each and every one of those wolves before they notice me, of course despite my INT stat, I'm still an absolute dumbass. It turns out that wolves have a great sense of smell and that burnt wood is not a natural smell in the forest. All of the wolves immediately started to rush me, I would be lying if I said that I didn't nearly cry out for my mom.

As it turns out, I didn't really have a lot that I needed to worry about because I was faster than the wolves only did -25 HP per bite. I quickly took out the first wolf, fucking mutt. Something that did interest me though was that the wolf dissipated into nothing, even the blood went away after it died, it kinda looked like how the mobs die in Sword Art Online. The only thing that really stopped me from dying in that little scuffle with the wolves is the fact that my HP gets maxed whenever I level up. Eventually I stopped killing the wolves and decided to look at my status page.

**Aka Kuku**

**Level – 45**

**Class – Warrior – LVL 15/100 [55%]**

**Race – Human (Quirk)**

**Quirk – Umbrakinesis – The ability to manipulate shadows**

**Alignment – True Neutral **

**HP – 950 (190 HP per minute)**

**MP – 3100 (310 MP per 30 Seconds)**

**SP – 950 (190 SP per minute)**

**STR – 110**

**END – 95**

**DEX – 20**

**INT – 155**

**WIS – 155**

**CHA – 10**

**LCK – 10**

Ok, I'm really happy about these stats right now, and I don't really need to keep training now. I've already far surpassed the strength needed to acquire One for All, so I guess I can leave now and train some more later. [ID Escape]. Surprisingly the sky of the ID started to crumble away revealing darkness, everything else crumbled away, it was like the Thanos snap, but the sky just cracked then crumbled, it looked pretty cool. Once that little show was finished the view of the street showed itself to me, it looked like no time had passed so I guess time really is frozen while I'm in the ID. Well I need to get back home and see my milf mother, hurray!

Heading back to my house I see another car parked in the driveway, I didn't recognize it, so I guess my mother was busy while I way away. Entering into the house I hear people talking, it's my mother and another female and they're in the living room, seems they didn't hear me open the door, yay? Walking into the living room my mother automatically sees me and I automatically see two other people in the house. Katsuki and Mitsuki Bakugo, fuck, did I get in trouble or something? "Ah Aka! You're finally here! This is Mitsuki, and I' already aware that you and Katsuki are in the same class, correct?" My mother gets up from the couch and walk over to me, her face is a little red I guess that she had a little bit to drink before I headed over to here, one look at Mitsuki reveals that she also had a bit to drink. My mother hugs me tightly my head being pushed into her large breasts, how did I not realize that she had big tits beforehand? Eventually she lets go of me.

I look at Katsuki and he looks back at me, shock evident on both of our faces. A silent agreement passes through us to not talk about the sludge villain incident. "Ah it's so nice to meet you Aka. Nise was telling me that you're from America, tell me how has the move been? Any struggles with Japanese?" Mitsuki asks me and stops halfway through the sentence only to continue on with broken English, very annoying.

I don't answer right away mainly because of the shock I was still experiencing, but I gain my nerves and answer her, "Yes, my father met my mom in America, and they got married there. I spoke Japanese while in the house, so I have no problems with the language, and I pick up on the slang somewhat easily."

Mitsuki nods enthusiastically, "that's great! Katsuki will definetly help you out if you need any help."

My mother then decides to intervene, "I met Mitsuki here at the store and we hit it off almost immediately, it was even easier to bond once she found out that you and Katsuki are both in the same class."

I nod along, "yeah sure, anyways mom I need to take a shower and find a place to train tomorrow, me and Katsuki here have a little bet going on to see which of us will do better in the UA exams, so I need to get started right away."

My mother frowns and searches my face to see if I was lying or not, thankfully I wasn't necessarily lying I was just saying a half truth, "alright then Aka. Sleep well."

"It was nice meeting you Mrs. Bakugo!" I call out while heading back upstairs to my room.

"Please, call my Mitsuki and it was nice meeting you too Aka!" Mitsuki calls back.

**Note: New romantic interest added**

No, please I know shes hot, but I can't be completely surrounded by milfs. Even though I'll hate myself for saying this, please game! Give me some non-milfs I don't mind them, but I don't want to be completely surrounded by them.

**Note: New romantic interest added**

Ok… I will now check the romance bingo book.

**Nise Kuku – 25%**

**Mitsuki Bakugo – 0%**

**Inko Midoriya – 0%**

Fuck you. Fuck you game.

**Love you too.**

Hmm, is The Game a romantic interest?

**No, fuck off.**

Aww classic tsundere, I think I'll keep you.

**You don't want to continue this, little bitch.**

Fine fine, I don't want to piss off the thing that makes me OP.

**Good boy.**

I'm just not going to say anything. Well good news, I don't actually need to find a training spot since All Might is going to be training me at Dagobah, and if what the quest is saying is right then I should get One for All on the first day of training, but the quest says bare minimum but I have twice the amount needed, maybe that means I'll get a special award?

Something that made me curious is that while the blood disappeared the smell from the ID still stayed with me, meaning I smelt like burnt wood. I don't know why no one pointed that out, I guess smelling like burnt wood is normal?

After cleaning up I hop into bed and decide to look through the loot that I gained in my fight with the omega wolves, since I forgot to do it before leaving the ID.

**CHA Stat Crystalx2**

**Increases CHA stat by 5**

**DEX Stat Crystalx3**

**Increases DEX stat by 5**

**Gacha Coinx1**

**You pull from the Gacha**

**Uncommon Heart Crystalx2**

**Increases a heart by 10**

I was expecting a bit more, but what I got was good enough, absorbing the stat crystals, I look back at my status, my CHA was now at 20 and my DEX was at 35. Next, I need to decide on who I want to use the heart crystals on, obviously I use both on Mitsuki since I don't want to further disrespect Izuku by banging his mom. Now it is time to pull from the Gacha, even though it's really spinning.

**Gacha Spinning**

**Skill Added**

**[Quirk: Blood Control]**

**MP Cost Varies**

**Control your blood when it is outside of your body**

**Due to [Quirk: Blood Control] immunity to Blood Loss effect has been granted and HP regen has been doubled**

I think this is the quirk that Vlad King uses, well I'm using it now, though the only downside is that I didn't have any way to have my blood outside of my body… unless. Wait, fuck all of my ideas I have require the enchanting class and I need a higher level in [Fighter] to do a class change. Well I could carry around blood bags, or since this skill is technically 'maxed' I don't need to train it and I can incorporate what I need into my hero costume. Even though I don't actually need sleep, it is still my favorite pass time, so I decide to go to sleep and deal with the world tomorrow.

Again I am woken up by my alarm clock, even though [Gamer's Body] prevents me from being tired it still doesn't prevent me from being annoyed, so I decided to just destroy the clock with a bit of Umbrakinesis, wait I didn't even check my Umbrakinesis skill, did it level up?

**[Umbrakinesis] – LVL 25/50**

**The control of shadows higher level = easier to control/stronger**

**[Dark Spike] – LVL 15/50**

**Cost – 5 MP**

**Damage – 100 HP**

**[The Abyss] – LVL 15/50**

**Create a sphere of shadows and throw it into a general area, the sphere will shoot out dozens of spikes and hit nearby targets.**

**Cost – 345 MP**

**Damage – 185 HP per spike**

Ok looking good, anyways now that I'm awake I need to get ready for school. Putting on a different Gakuran from yesterday I am reminded that I did all of that training in that Gakuran, guess it isn't as uncomfortable as I thought if I was able to go that long without bothering me. Heading downstairs, I wave goodbye to my mother and walk out the door, only to find Katsuki waiting in my driveway, fuck.

"Why're you in my driveway?" I ask walking over to him.

"It's my mom, she wants me to be friends with you and show you around, but that's just bullshit so I'll just be walking to school with you for the next few days." Katsuki says clearly annoyed, be it at his mother or the prospect of having to walk to school with me I don't know.

"Your mother is a polite lady I wonder what went wrong with you." I say offhandedly.

"Tch, my mother can be much worse than me on occasions, now come on so we can get this over with." Katsuki doesn't wait for a response before walking away to the path of the school.

We walk all the way to school in silence, I consider talking about the villain attack yesterday, but I refrain myself from doing so. We immediately go our separate ways after arriving at the school. I need to find where Izuku is. It wasn't too hard to find him, he was sitting alone at a bench at the entrance, "yo Izuku!" I call out to him since right now he seems to be fully paying attention to his hero journal.

Izuku jumps up in surprise before calming back down after realizing who called out to him. "Oh, hi Aka. I saw the news broadcast, must've been some adrenaline rush." Izuku didn't really look up from his hero journal, I took a short glance at the journal and found that he was actually writing about me, kinda surprising.

"Well that's one hell of an ice-breaker Izuku, but yes it certainly was some adrenaline rush, it was pretty fun, I might be turning into an adrenaline junky now that I think about it. Actually, you're an All Might fan right?" Izuku nods, finally looking up from his journal. I vaguely remember All Might's signature somewhere in my notebook so might as well give it to him.

Chocking my backpack, I found that he signed both a page in my notebook and the cover of a doujin I had in my backpack. I don't know why he signed the doujin, but I don't care. "Here have this, it's not something that I would appreciate as much as you would." Ripping out the piece of paper from the notebook I hold it out to him.

"Really?!" I nod in response, "thank you! This is like a dream come true, I never imagined that I would get something like this!" Izuku proceeds to go all fanboy over the signed paper and I promptly drone him out.

"Anyways Izuku, imma head to class. I won't be able to talk after school since I'm going to be training a bit, and no you can't come I want it to be secret training." I interrupt Izuku during his little fanboying thing and he nods in understanding and then went back to silently praising the piece of paper before putting it into his backpack again.

Class was extremely easy, like honestly junior high isn't meant for people with 155 INT. The teacher realy didn't care that I was finishing all my work easily, he just let me do nothing during class.

I couldn't have been any happier when the final bell rang, it was now time for me to head over to Dagobah beach so All Might could train me. All Might told me to arrive at Dagobah at 3 so I had a thirty-minute time frame to get changed and then head over there.

After heading to my house and getting changed I headed towards Dagobah, and it seemed that All Might was already there waiting for me. "Ah yes, I guess you've taken up my offer to be my successor, seeing as how you're here. Forgive me for asking but, I never caught your name." He paused for a moment then looked me over again, "why do you look so different?" He asked curiously, I guess I couldn't have expected him to not notice.

"I think it's my quirk, I think it was something about the stress I experienced yesterday. For instance when I woke up today my quirk came out differently as well, instead of the regular shadows fire came out instead. I think that my quirk changed my physicality, also my name is Aka." I answer quickly, I just want to gain One for All already.

All Might nods, "alright I've never heard of quirks changing that much over night, but I believe you. Seeing your new physicality, I can safely assume that your body can handle One for All. Here eat this," All Might plucks out a piece of his hair and holds it out to me, "you have to digest my DNA in some way, and this is the easiest way to do so."

I nod, I am honestly not looking forward to swallowing a piece of hair, but I need to swallow it to gain One for All. The hair honestly didn't taste that bad, but I had to prevent myself from puking while trying to swallow it.

**Warning: You are trying to digest a piece of hair infused with One for All, do you want to digest this: Y/N?**

Yea of course I do, why else would I swallow it?

**Skill Added**

**[Quirk: One for All] – LVL 4/100**

**Allows the user to access a massive amount of stockpiled power to increase their strength, speed, agility, and durability. Multiplies STR, END, and DEX stats by level whenever activated.**

**Note: One for All levels up once every 25 STR**

"This may sound strange, but I think I already digested the piece of hair, the quirk feels like a burning torch inside of my heart ready to be released into the rest of my body." I say, it was true the quirk did feel like that. What also interested me was the quirk, it seemed that I would need to max out two STR based classes to get LVL 100 in One for All.

**Quest Completed: [The Torch]**

**Objective: ****Objective: Get 50 strength to withstand the bare minimum of One for All, after All Might offers to train you.**

**Rewards: One for All, [Spell Sword] Class, [Junior Symbol of Peace] Perk**

**Bonus Objective: Gain 50 STR in one day**

**Bonus Reward: [Strong Constitution] Perk**

**Perks gained**

**[Strong Constitution]**

**Doubles SP/HP gained from END**

**[Junior Symbol of Peace]**

**Gain +25 CHA when in hero costume**

**Class Gained**

**[Spell Sword]**

**The combination of [Fighter] class and [Elemental Mage] class**

**Gain 5 STR and INT and 3 WIS and END each level**

**Warning: LVL 50 needed in both [Elemental Mage] and [Fighter] classes before you are able to use [Spell Sword] class.**

"Really? Then if you really have One for All already then activate it, I personally activate it by squeezing my butt cheeks and screaming 'smash' inside of my head." All Might tell me.

Well I'm not going to do that, thankfully The Game already tells me how to activate One for All and I already know that I need to spread it out equally through my body to properly use it. Surprisingly I also have Full Cowl like Izuku, but unlike his green lightning, mine is fire orange.

**Skill Added**

**[One for All: Full Cowl] – LVL 4/100**

**Distributes LVL% of One for All throughout the body. Multiplies the END, STR, and DEX classes by LVL.**

**Note: Levels up with [One for All] skill**

If that's the case, then I need to check my stats.

**Aka Kuku**

**Level – 45**

**Class – Warrior – LVL 15/100 [55%]**

**Race – Human (Quirk)**

**Quirk – Umbrakinesis – The ability to manipulate shadows**

**Alignment – True Neutral **

**HP – 7600 (760 HP per minute)**

**MP – 3100 (310 MP per 30 Seconds)**

**SP – 7600 (760 SP per minute)**

**STR – 110 X 4 = 440**

**END – 95 X 4 = 380**

**DEX – 35 X 4 = 140**

**INT – 155**

**WIS – 155**

**CHA – 20**

**LCK – 10**

"I guess you really do already have One for All, and you seem to have pretty good control, but it seems you can only activate up to 4% right now. By the time UA exams roll around I fully expect you to have at least 15% control of One for All." All Might say confidently.

15%? I need 375 STR to get 15%, of course it wouldn't be too hard for me but to gain 375 STR normally would take forever. "Your training starts now. You have to clean up the entire beach of trash with pure strength and without the usage of One for All." All Might looks out onto the sea of trash, "it's about time someone cleaned this beach up."

Deactivating Full Cowl, I look out towards the trash, how was I supposed to clean this place up in 10 months? Well Izuku cleaned it up in that time frame and he probably only had the same amount of strength I currently have by the time he was done so it can't possibly be that hard. Welp, time to start my ten months of torture, I might just go into my ID after this to just gain enough STR to do this quicker. Grabbing onto the first piece of trash, a refrigerator, I start pulling.

**Author's note: First off, I have to say thanks to the first 74 favorites and 84 followers, honestly all of these people liking my writing is what caused me to finish this chapter so early. Talking about this chapter I'm sorry if the last bit seems a bit rushed, I had it finished and was happy about it, but I accidentally deleted around 1500 words and had to rewrite the last bit of the chapter. Anyways again like last time leave a review if you want and I might even respond to it, if you want that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two months later**

Two months. It took me two months to clean up that godforsaken beach. I honestly wouldn't have minded if I was gaining something from it, but the thing is I only gained 25 stat points in STR throughout the two months, at least my control of One for All went up. All Might had left me after the first day of training and told me to call him when I finished cleaning up the beach, I think it was because of how it didn't really seem like I needed his help in anything. I rarely spent any time at my house anymore and I spent the majority of my time at the beach training. I didn't just clean up the beach, no I used the area to test out my Pyrokinesis and Umbrakinesis, I didn't really need to train in Blood Control because I didn't want to purposely endanger myself for a Quirk that was technically maxed out.

I didn't really spend a lot of time training in my ID either, it turns out some editing was going on in the background and now time passes at the same speed in the ID and outside of it, no more time stop training now. Other thank that my life has been pretty uneventful, I still hung out with Izuku during school hours, but I always left as soon as the final bell rang.

It was already nighttime by the time I finished cleaning up the beach, and I didn't really want to call All Might in the middle of the night, so I guess I can go to sleep, I should wake up if anyone decides to bother me.

**Two months later**

"Come on! You have to be quicker than that to keep up with me!" All Might yelled out while making circles around me.

All Might and I have been fighting for around thirty minutes now, even though he didn't hit me, he still avoided all the hits I directed towards him. Like seriously, whats this guy's DEX stat?! Honestly, I was way too scared to even check at this point, it would take me forever to catch up with him if I stayed in base, though I assume that whenever I max out One for All I'll be stronger than him. "Stand still, and then I'll be quicker than you!" I yell back, I rushed after him again orange lightning sparking off of my body.

All Might dodged that punch as well, like honestly when he told me that he wanted to start including sparring sessions in my training I wasn't expecting for him to just make circles around me while I tried to hit him, though I did gain around 2-3 DEX stat points after each training session. Actually, my stats have changed a lot since I finished cleaning up the beach, mainly because I had a bit more time to train in my IDs.

**Aka Kuku**

**Level – 60**

**Class – Warrior – LVL 30/100 **

**Race – Human (Quirk)**

**Quirk – Umbrakinesis – The ability to manipulate shadows**

**Alignment – True Neutral **

**HP – 27200 (2720 HP per minute)**

**MP – 3100 (310 MP per 30 Seconds)**

**SP – 27200 (2720 SP per minute)**

**STR – 210 X 8 = 1680**

**END – 170 X 8 = 1360**

**DEX – 50 X 8 = 400**

**INT – 155**

**WIS – 155**

**CHA – 20**

**LCK – 10**

I didn't really make any drastic jumps but now with 8% mastery over One for All my stats got extremely high, I would think in most normal situations I would not need anywhere above 1,000 STR, but I guess strength scaling in this world is a bit different than normal.

**-5,000 HP**

"Pay attention! Your enemies aren't going to let you just stand there while you think about something!" All Might yelled out, I guess that's what happens when you get punched by a weak All Might, I still had around 20,000 HP left but that still put a major dent into it.

"Yea yea I know, I'll pay more attention now." I respond calmly. Honestly, I'm still progressing much faster than I thought I would, especially since I'm doing all of this normally, well most of it. I need to actually fight using a sword to level up [Warrior] class.

Running at All Might, my fist collides with his chest.

**-1,000 HP**

HOW! How the fuck did that hurt me more than it probably hurt him? I guess it's the power of having rock hard abs. Holding my hand I hear All Might chuckle, "I guess you aren't strong enough yet to actually cause damage to me. Anyways you got that one hit in that you wanted now it's time to go back to training!" All Might holds out a thumbs up with his signature smile and I sigh and run back at him.

**Six months later**

"Ah, young Aka, I thought I'd find you here." I hear All Might say behind me, "are you ready for the exams tomorrow?" Oh yea, I have the UA exam tomorrow, I already know I'll pass but it doesn't mean that I'm not worried about it.

"I know I'm ready, you wouldn't have kept training me if you didn't think I was ready, but it doesn't really stop me from being worried." I respond, "remember when I told you that my quirk evolved and started to allow me to control fire?" I ask turning around to look at All Might seeing that he chose to come here in his scrawny form.

"Yes, what about it? Did something else happen with your quirk?" He asks slowly, I think he would still be skeptical about my quirk evolving to add Pyrokinesis if I hadn't had shown him how I could actually control fire, and how well I could control it.

"Well I found out a little while ago that I could also summon a sword from my body, at first I found it pretty weird and then I tried to test it out on something, turns out that the sword is pretty strong." I say calmly , it wasn't a complete lie, but it also wasn't completely the truth.

All Might looked at me skeptically, but he still believes me, I guess having been around him for the majority of eight months caused him to start trusting me more. "I see, but isn't that a good thing? It means that your quirk is getting better and better allowing you to become stronger."

"I guess it's a good thing, I just find it really weird, well that was pretty much all that was on my mind. I should probably get some sleep if I want to be fully awake tomorrow." I say getting up from my seated position. Though I hated salt water I still found that the beach was an incredibly relaxing destination, especially now that it was completely clean.

"Alright then, be sure to send me a text when you wake up so I can tell you good luck, not like you'll need it." All Might laughs a bit at his own joke (could that even be called a joke?) before breaking down into a coughing fit.

"Thanks All Might. I'll be sure to send you a text when I wake up." I wave goodbye to All Might and put to use one of my newest skills, [Shadow Travelling].

Appearing in my living room, I see my mother sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey mom."

"Hey Aka! How was training, you ready for your big test tomorrow?" She gets up from the couch and walks towards me, pulling me into a tight hug and forcing my head into her breasts.

My relationship with my mother was a bit weird, the relationship status had changed from Crush, which was at 25%, and now it's at lustful at 60%, though what I found interesting is that I gained a perk for reaching 50% relationship with her.

**[Keeping it in the family]**

**Family members and others will not view it strange for you to be in a relationship with a close family member**

I guess that's good, but I'd reckon with her being lustful towards me that she would've done something by now, but she hasn't, I guess she's still trying to be faithful to my father. "I didn't actually train today, just spent my time at Dagobah calming my nerves for tomorrow, and yes I am ready for the test tomorrow." I say confidently, pulling back from the hug.

"That's great! Well I'm sure that you'll need all the rest you can get for tomorrow, so go upstairs and get some sleep." She playfully commanded me, acting like I was a five-year-old instead of the sixteen-year-old I am.

"Fine fine, you don't have to tell me twice, g'night mom." I say, I hear her tell me good night as well, but I don't make any further response and just go into my room and flop down on my bed.

**Aka Kuku**

**Level – 100**

**Class – Spell Sword – LVL 1/100 [0%]**

**Race – Human (Quirk)**

**Quirk – Umbrakinesis – The ability to manipulate shadows**

**Alignment – True Neutral **

**HP – 4900 (490 HP per minute)**

**MP – 5100 (510 MP per 30 Seconds)**

**SP – 4900 (490 SP per minute)**

**STR – 385**

**END – 245**

**DEX – 100**

**INT – 255**

**WIS – 255**

**CHA – 35**

**LCK – 25**

My stats definitely improved over the eight-month period, though the thing that really irked me was the fact that I still wasn't extremely strong in this world. Everything in My Hero Academia had weird strength scaling, I was still nowhere near strong enough to survive against All Might for even a second. If I had to guess, the other top five heroes also were extremely strong, and I wouldn't be able to survive against them, or maybe even the other top ten heroes. My skills have improved a lot though.

**Skills**

**[Umbrakinesis] – LVL 45/50**

**The control of shadows higher level = easier to control/stronger**

**[Dark Spike] – LVL 45/50**

**Cost – 5 MP**

**Damage – 250 HP**

**[The Abyss] – LVL 40/50**

**Create a sphere of shadows and throw it into a general area, the sphere will shoot out dozens of spikes and hit nearby targets.**

**Cost – 245 MP**

**Damage – 310 HP per spike**

**[Shadow Travelling] – LVL 10/50**

**Cost – 300 MP**

**Range – Up to 10 M or can travel to any long-distance place that the user's been to**

**[Pyrokinesis] – LVL 50/50**

**The general control of fire and its uses. Higher-level = greater control/stronger**

**[Fireball] – LVL 45/50**

**Breathe out a fireball and shoot it out in a general direction. Chance to give Burning effect to target.**

**Cost – 5 MP**

**Damage – 235 HP**

**[Great Fire Annihilation] – LVL – 20/50**

**Creates a sea of flames (totally didn't rip this off of Naruto)**

**Cost - 1375 MP**

**Damage – 1150 HP**

**[Fire Shield] – LVL – 10/50**

**Generate a shield made of flames**

**Cost – 400 MP Per Second**

**Durability – 1000 HP**

Admittedly I probably should've added another element to my arsenal, but I didn't really have enough time to train up an entirely new element, and even then, the only other element I'd want would be Lightning. I didn't gain any new perks over the time period, but I had a lot of fun with the [Daily Gacha Coin] perk, though I didn't really gain anything of importance. I learned that the Gacha coins don't stack if you miss a day so that caused me to miss quite a few Gacha coins. I only got one thing that helped me, and that was a quirk transference tool, but I couldn't steal anyone's quirk, I could only transfer one of my own quirks. It was a hard decision, but I ended up transferring Blood Control to Izuku, I didn't want him to be some Quirkless nobody or something.

I think he noticed his new ability pretty quickly because he stared to show more determination in school and I caught him muttering something about training one day, well the only way to be certain would be if he went to the UA exams tomorrow. Talking about the exams, I should probably get some sleep, even if I didn't realistically need any.

The sound of an alarm wakes me up in the morning checking my phone reveals that All Might texted me. He was telling me about how he wouldn't be able to talk to me for a little bit because he'd be busy but that he knew I'd pass the exam. I feel like if this was before I got rebirthed into the Gamer System then I would care more about the message, but now I didn't really feel anything from it.

I decide to wear a normal Gakuran to UA, totally not because I want to look like Kumagawa or anything. Walking into the bathroom I look at myself in the mirror, my training with All Might definitely changed my physique. I feel like if I only focused on STR and didn't use DEX then I would have extremely large bulging muscles. Thankfully I was much leaner than the body builders you would see on TV or in events. Over time my eyes also started to change color, they changed more to a fire orange color, but my hair stayed the same dark brown color. Wait a second, why do I look like Kakashi? How did I not notice this before? I am literally just Kakashi with a different eye color and hair color. Well I guess I need to bleach my hair and start reading some Icha Icha books now.

A quick look at my watch revealed that I only had two more minutes to get to UA for the exams, and it is encouraged to be early to the exams, so I've got go now. Heading downstairs, I quickly wave goodbye to my mother and sprint out of the door, activating Full Cowl.

**Aka Kuku**

**Level – 100**

**Class – Spell Sword – LVL 1/100 [0%]**

**Race – Human (Quirk)**

**Quirk – Umbrakinesis – The ability to manipulate shadows**

**Alignment – True Neutral **

**HP – 73500 (7350 HP per minute)**

**MP – 5100 (510 MP per 30 Seconds)**

**SP – 73500 (7350 SP per minute)**

**STR – 385 X 15 = 5775**

**END – 245 X 15 = 3675**

**DEX – 100 X 15 = 1500**

**INT – 255**

**WIS – 255**

**CHA – 35**

**LCK – 25**

I make it to UA relatively quickly, but I have to deactivate Full Cowl atop of a rooftop a minute or so away from UA, so no one sees me with my quirk active. So, all in all I make it to the entrance of the school with a minute to spare. There are a few news reporters outside, but that's to be expected, the people going through these gates are the next generation of heroes that will help protect the nation from villains. The news reporters don't stop anyone and interview them but from hearing snippets of their reports I can discern that they are reporting about the event of the UA exams. Heading up to the doorway of the school, I look behind me for a second looking at all the other people going into the school, seeing some familiar faces. I faintly see the bright pink skin of Mina Ashido, she's pretty hot I might want to talk to her later. Multiple other people from 1-A were mingling around presumably with friends from their old school. The only two people that weren't really talking around were Izuku and Katsuki. Turning back around I walk through the doors of the building; it might take a while for me to figure out where the exam room is. Thankfully the first thing I see is a giant arrow pointing to where the exam room is.

Most of the seats in the exam room were already full by the time I walked in, I guess that even though there was a surprisingly large crowd outside most of the people taking the exam are already here. I look at all the empty seats trying to see if there were any seats near people that I didn't recognize, there were a few seats that were open near people that I didn't know so I took the opportunity to sit there.

While waiting for everyone else to arrive to the exam room I silently think to myself, what if I for some reason get sent to class 1-B. While there are still extremely hot girls in class 1-B, case in point, Setsuna Tokage and Itsuka Kendo, even though Itsuka's quirk is pretty weird, like seriously big hand quirk? Anyways I'm getting off topic, I don't think they'll send me to class 1-B, but what if they send Izuku to class 1-B? It would make sense, the homeroom teacher for class 1-B is the owner of the quirk I gave Izuku, but Izuku being in 1-B would mess up canon by a lot, then again, I've already destroyed canon. I guess if he gets send to 1-B then it won't really be that big of a deal, less competition.

It seemed that whilst I was in my inner monologue the rest of the exam room filled up, there were a couple of familiar faces here and there, but I didn't really bother to introduce myself to them. So now all I have to wait for is for Present Mic to show up. Present Mic took that as his cue to show up. Honestly Present Mic is an ok character, but I don't really like his always energetic attitude. In short Present Mic talks about the obstacles and Lida asks why there's a fourth one and then yells at Izuku. Looking at my slip of paper I see that I am assigned to Battle Center C, I guess I can't be on Battle Center B like Izuku or A like Katsuki. After Present Mic explains the concept of the zero-point robot we all leave the exam room and head towards our respective Battle Centers. Looking around I kinda regret not bringing clothes that I could move more easily in, but then again, the Gakuran wasn't all that bad so I'll be able to survive. Looking around I only see one familiar face, so I guess everyone else at this Battle Center is canon fodder. Anyways the one person I do recognize is Mina Ashido, and shes wearing leggings and a tight t shirt, I have a fun few seconds of staring at her before she sees me staring, she decides to wave at me and wink, which was a real fun experience. I guess she doesn't care about the staring but well imma still not stare anymore. "Okay start!" I hear Present Mic yell over large speakers from what seemed to be a large tower. Well he doesn't need to tell me twice.

Activating Full Cowl, I zip off into the training field leaving everyone behind.

**One Pointer Robot**

**LVL – 25**

**HP – 3500**

These robots weren't that strong, even though I don't have the martial arts class my fists still do a base of 5775 damage while in Full Cowl, so let's get to punching. Zipping around I kill a mix of 1 and 2 pointers using a mix of just my fists, Umbrakinesis, and Pyrokinesis, I also might've accidentally destroyed a building though, but let's ignore that. There wasn't a lot of 3 pointers on the field and I assumed there was only one 0 pointer on the field but, I kept on running around stacking up at least 120 overall points, though I stopped when I heard the large mech noises of the zero pointer on the street nearby, and well multiple screaming for help. I might as well go ahead and deal with it now approaching the zero pointer, I can see why it is so terrifying, though I might as well observe it to see the game plan.

**Zero Pointer Robot**

**LVL – 100**

**HP – 50000**

What the fuck? Well I have only one thing that can deal with that robot. Holding out my hand Rebellion appeared in it. Multiple people behind me stoped and stared wondering who was the dumbass with the sword who thought he could deal with that massive ass robot. I glided my hand over the flat of the blade causing the entire blade to ignite on fire, with Full Cowl on Rebellion does 50k+ damage but with [Power Strike] it does 100k+ damage, so might as well go overboard. I ran and jumped flying towards the giant robot. "Power Strike!" Rebellion glowed red under the flames and I struck down on the robot. It took a second for everything to settle in, and people only saw me after the robot fell, now split in two showing me behind it. I slowly walked towards the robot stepping on top of it and raised Rebellion into the air while all the bystanders cheered for my success. Though on the outside I was cheering with them on the inside I was in turmoil, this robot was too strong, was I getting strong too fast and the game was reacting to it? Well The Game isn't bothering to respond so I'll have to be left curious, but I'll have to slow down my training before I get caught up in something I can't deal with.

**Extra Scene**

The panel of U.A. judges studied the screen in front of them. On the screen was a loop of Aka Kuku destroying the Zero Pointer in one strike. Aka was a mystery he seemed to display uses of multiple quirks, super strength, pyrokinesis, and Umbrakinesis and he seemed to be adept in using a sword. Aka Kuku was a truly mysterious person, especially with how he seemed to magically appear in Japan for no apparent reason other than his father had to work. The panel would definitely keep a close eye on young Aka. The panel of judges moves onto another clip of a young green haired boy using blood to destroy his enemy, this time someone actually stepped up and said something. "This kid, Izuku Midoriya, has my quirk… and I know for sure he isn't my kid so how is he here?" The person now revealed to be Vlad King asked himself staring firmly at the screen. Izuku Midoriya had the third most amount of points with a total of 91 points, so he was for sure to be assigned to the hero course of UA. "I want him to be in my class, he can learn the most from me." Vlad King states simply, the principal of UA, Nezu, nodded, "I agree with that only you can properly teach someone else how to use your own quirk."

**Author's note: First off I know it's been a while since I've updated like nearly two months I think, second off I know this is a short chapter, well I'm sorry about that. Part of the reason why it took my so long to make this chapter is because I ran out of ideas, while I do have a couple more now I'll probably taking a little while to finish each new chapter, though the new ones may be either long or short. Anyways enough about my update schedule I just want to thank my 1k followers, 870 favs and that one guy who dmed me to update, honestly those three were the main reasons I decided to give this another shot. Anyways review if you have any suggestions, criticism, or just want to tell me how much you like or hate the story but for now imma go back to quarantine.**


End file.
